<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Loved by tvrres</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29917407">Loved</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvrres/pseuds/tvrres'>tvrres</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grey's Anatomy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Cheating, F/F, arizona feels bad, callie is sad, fight, greys anatomy - Freeform, season 9 finale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:35:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29917407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvrres/pseuds/tvrres</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>rewriting Callie and Arizonas argument over Arizona cheating (Season 9) </p><p>
  <i>or</i>
</p><p>If Callie had the chance to say more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arizona Robbins/Callie Torres</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Loved</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a shorter fic, argument is sided with Callie</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“W-We have a child”</p><p>The thunder roared over them, nearly an audible representation of how Callie was feeling. </p><p>“I… I know.” </p><p>I know? Is that the best she could do? The best she could cough up?</p><p>“How could you?” Callie attempted to contain the emotion in her voice but it was futile.</p><p>“I don’t know.” </p><p>“I love you. You love me. I was there for you after the crash. I held your hand during your leg and recover-”</p><p>“And I didn’t want you to. I didn’t want you to be <i>with</i> me during my recovery. My leg is gone and it’s your fault.”</p><p>“You always bring it back to the leg. YOU WERE GOING TO DIE.” The lighting struck outside, the wind whipped around the exterior of the hospital. </p><p>The blonde couldn’t come up with a reply.</p><p>“You ruined this marriage. You ruined us. Why Arizona? God, why? Cause you wanted to spite me for chopping off your leg? Why.”</p><p>“I-I wasn’t thinking.”</p><p>“You weren’t…” Callie paused, trying to keep composure “You weren’t thinking of me? Of Sofia? You didn’t stop… Pause for one split second to realize how much this would… This would hurt me? Destroy me? Oh God.” Tears surfaced, spilling down her cheeks. </p><p>“I made a mistake. We all make mistakes Calliope.” </p><p>“I stood by you. When you flew oceans away from me, without looking back. I stood with you. During the crash, no matter how much pain I was in I stood by you. When Mark <i>died</i> I was all alone because you couldn’t even look at me. You couldn’t even touch me and you act like I lost nothing in that crash.”</p><p>“Callie please…”</p><p>“No. No. I’m not finished. How dare you. I do- I did everything for you. Do you not love me any more? Am I not good enough for you? You- God, Arizona you cheated on me.”</p><p>Arizona's eyes widened, her lips parted, trying to come up with a reply.</p><p>“Calliope please. We can fix this.”</p><p>“How are we supposed to fix something that broke the second you stepped on that plane to Africa?”</p><p>Callie felt like her throat would burst from the build up tears she was forcing not to fall. </p><p>Arizona's heart raced. Standing eight feet away from her wife, the woman she promised a long, happy life with, was crying. Hurting. Because of her. Because she decided to sleep with a woman who didn’t bring her nearly as much happiness as Callie did. Calliope, whose simple smile made her heart burst with love. </p><p>“I lost you the second you blamed me for your leg.” Callie murmured, almost too quiet with the thunder blaring around them. </p><p>“I’m sorry Calli-”</p><p>“Sorry? You’re sorry? Sorry won’t fix this, you and I know that. I- I love you Arizona Robbins and… And you betrayed me. Here’s what’s going to happen. <i>I</i> am going to spend some time with Sofia, with <i>our</i> daughter. Then, I’m going to take care of some of my patients from the bus crash, which you missed because you were busy sleeping with some other woman. We will talk about this later. We will talk about this when I can look at you without feeling like my hearts getting ripped out.” </p><p>Callie walked, briskly, passed Arizona, slamming the door on her way out.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>